A new Joker
by GetMilk12
Summary: A five year old girl dies in her world, and out of pity nightmare sends her to wonderland...as a joker! how will white and black react? find out! Rated T becuz Black has some bad language


_**Chapter 1**_  
Nightmare sighed and stared down at an unconsious child. "Tsk tsk, this won't do. You poor child." He floated down to her, "Maybe if I earase your memories..I could do something for you." He continued talking, knowing she doesn't hear him.  
"Maybe...i'll put you into this world..I would hate to see such a small girl die." He nodded and smiled. "Its decided! You shall be a new Joker! Perfec-" He was interrupted with a fit of coughing. After he was done he did his thing, causing her to fade. "Good luck, little one."  
**-**  
The small girl awoke in the forest, her head pounding. She looked around and mumbled, "Where am I? Who am I?" She rubbed her head, standing up. She heard someone whisper, "You're Joker." She jumped and looked around, frightened. "W-who's there?"  
The voice dissapeared when she asked the question. She started wandering around, just now noticing her outfit. She was dressed in a green tank top with one shoulder, and a short skirt which is green aswell both covered in darker green hearts.  
Then she had a cute green and black bow and tights that were different shades of green all mashed together, in other words...there was ALOT of green. She was also wearing some sparkly black flats that were quite comfy to walk in.  
After awhile of walking, she came upon what looked like a circus. She saw a man with a funny hat and weird clothes standing near the entrance. The girl sneaked through the woods, she stepped on a twig causing a crack.  
She gasped as the man walked over to her smiling down at her, "Well hello there, miss. Are you lost?" She was too scared to answer, she didn't know this man! She didn't even know where she was or how she got here!  
"Can you tell me your name?" He askd nicely, kneeling down to her height. She finally gathered the courage to speak, "M-my name..i-is Joker..." His eyes went wide at the name...'Joker? That can't be...' White thought, confused. "Can you come with me, Joker?"  
She nodded hesitantly and he picked her up, causing her to squeak. He walked her to his room. "Stay here for a moment, alright?" She simply nodded and sat down on his bed. Why did she trust this man? She had no clue..he just made her feel..safe.  
White rushed out of the room, towards Black's office, he slung open the door to show an angry Black, "What do want?" He snapped. "We have a problem."  
"No way! She must be crazy or something!" Black potested, after White explained everything and brought him to the room to her. "But look at her! She looks just like us? Isn't it just a little suspis-" He was cut off by a happy Alice skipping in. "Hello White!~"  
One Alice fully walked in her eyes landed on the cute five year old sitting on White's bed. Alice gasped and ran over to her. "Who is this?~" She asked, picking the smaller female up. "She claims to be named..Joker, I found her in the woods.""She's a f***ing liar if you ask me!" His tone caused the small girl to flinch. "Stop that! Your scaring her!" Alice scolded and looked back at the girl.  
"So your name is Joker?" The girl nodded. "Well how about this...let's call you...Forrist! Yeah! You like green obviously and your were found in a forest so it's perfect!" Forrist smiled happily, "Okay!"  
"No way! We can't keep it!" Black yelled pointing to Forrist. "Well she /is/ a joker! She your responsibility!" Alice retorted. "She's right Black...she's our responsibility." White cut in. Black huffed, Forrist was quite afraid of Black. He didn't really seem to like her much.  
"Fine..but i'm not f***ing babysitting the brat" Black spat and stuufed his hands in his pockets. Alice looked at White, "Take care of her...i'll be back in a few time periods to check on her." Alice looked at Forrist and smiled before she continued, " Be a good girl to Black and White, i'll come and visit you later."  
Forrist nodded and watched as Alice walked out. White and Black looked at her-well Black glared. "Well we'll have to get her a room..i'll go tell the employees to get one set up, Black you stay with her." "Wha?! Hell no! What am I supposed to do with her?" Black practically screamed. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt..that's all."  
Somehow, White covinced Black to watch Forrist. He huffed and sat across the room from her. She glanced up at him and he glared, "What?" He growled. She flinched as a few tears fill her eyes, after a few mintues she started crying. "S**t!" He cursed as he got closer. She just continued sobbing, he scared her.  
"Gahh shut up already!" He yelled, that made her cry more. Finally White came in, "What did you do?" He asked, slightly mad. "Nothing!" White ignored his answer and walked over to Forrist, patting her head. "There there, it's alright." He smiled gently. Out of impulse, she hugged him tightly, he smiled and happily hugged back.  
After awhile, she calmed down. Not because she wanted to but she was tired. She fell asleep in White's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the room that the faceless employees set up. He sat her down on the bed and covered her up, then walking out, flipping the lights off.  
"Goodnight, Forrist."


End file.
